medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Who Are You?
The 46th Suggestion: Who Are You? (誰だお前?, Dare da Omae?) is the forty-sixth chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary The Loser Team faces off against the Plus Six. Chikuzen immediately captures all of the Loser Team with her hair, accept for Takachiho, who escapes thanks to his reflexes. He punches her in the face, though she uses her hair to protect herself. The momentary distraction though does provide Munakata the time to cut the others free. He then pulls out his guns and opens fire on the Plus Six. They are protected by Kamimine, who catches all of Munakata's bullets in her mouth. Myouga attacks the distracted Kamimine, but is amazed when her attack is stopped by Tsurumisaki, who catches her weapons and melts through them with his fingers. While Tsurumisaki is preoccupied with Myouga, Onigase moves in low to attack him. She is chocked when her attack is blocked by Yunomae, who allows Onigase's handcuffs to pierce through her body with no signs of discomfort. While the other members of the Loser Team battle the Plus Six, Unzen and Nabeshima stand to the side, observing the stationary Itoshima and Hyakuchou. Unzen notes that the pair are exceptional members of the Plus Six and cautions Nabeshima against making the first move against them. Nabeshima out that a standoff could work in their favor, to buy time for the Student Council to rescue Medaka. Unzen concedes that a standoff would do well to buy time, but that the Student Council still has to deal with the difficulty of Yukuhashi on the twelfth floor. The Student Council arrives at the twelfth floor. They are all surprised to see that the level appears to be an arcade, but Zenkichi suggests they ignore their surroundings in favor of finding the stairs to floor thirteen. He is shocked when he finds an unconscious Medaka on the ground. He runs to her side, and asks how she escaped. After listening to her story, Zenkich urges that hey hurry back to the first floor to aid Unzen. After "Medaka" asks to borrow his jacket however, Zenkichi realizes that the person in front of him cannot be the exhibitionist Medaka. He demands to know the imposter's identity, but upon seeing the mask recognizes Yukuhashi. Watching Yukuhashi shape shift, Akune asks if that is Yukuhashi's Abnormality. Kikaijima demands to know why the Flask Plan is doing this to Medaka. The Student Council are shocked when Yukuhashi admits to being uninterested in the Flask Plan, and is only participating to observe Oudo. Yukuhashi and Maguro discuss how amazing Oudo is, with Yukuhashi reminding Maguro that even he was enthralled by Oudo as his former partner. Yukuhashi claims to see Medaka as nothing but a measuring stick by which to compare Oudo. After listening to Yukuhashi, Zenkichi moves to attack, but he and the others collapse due to Yukuhashi's knockout gas. Yukuhashi chides the unconscious Student Council for not assuming the mask was a gas mask. Yukuhashi then tells them that when they wake up, they can see Medaka again, though by that point she won't be the same person they remember. Yukuhashi does not leave immediately however, as the only uninjured member of the group gets to her feet: Kikaijima, using the lung capacity she developed as a swimmer to hold her breath. Characters in Order of Appearance #Gunki Itoshima #Hamaya Hyakuchou #Yamami Tsurumisaki #Otome Yunomae #Shoko Kamimine #Yutori Chikuzen #Kei Munakata #Shigusa Takachiho #Myouri Unzen #Myouga Unzen #Harigane Onigase #Nekomi Nabeshima #Unou Tsushima #Sanou Tsushima #Maguro Kurokami #Kouki Akune #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Mogana Kikaijima #Mizou Yukuhashi (disguised as Medaka Kurokami) #Oudo Miyakonojou (flashback) #Medaka Kurokami (flashback) Category:Chapters